Pertemuan
by motoharunana
Summary: Ada di mana waktu dapat menghilangkan satu persatu sahabatmu. Bahkan, bisa jadi suatu saat hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang diri. Jadi, apa arti sahabat bagimu? / AU. For Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe fiction

Friendship

_For _**Uchiha Sasuke's **_birthday…_

_._

_._

_._

…_yang terlambat…_

.

.

.

**Pertemuan**

.

.

.

_Apa arti sahabat bagimu?_

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa amat berbeda.

Uchiha Sasuke bertemu kawan-kawan sekolahnya sejak SMA. Melakukan sebuah ritual tahunan khusus, yakni pertemuan yang diadakan satu kali dalam satu tahun. Ini adalah kali ketiga ia mengikuti pertemuan kecil itu. Duduk di pojok. Diam. Mendengarkan. Itu kebiasaannya. Tidak berubah.

Tapi, entah kenapa hal itu tidak membuatnya risih sama sekali.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Padahal, mereka setiap tahunnya hanya bertemu satu kali. Lama tak saling bertatap muka dan bercerita, serta melakukan kegiatan yang sama saat di SMA. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan sedikit pun kecanggungan dari dirinya ataupun dari raut wajah teman-temannya. Kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan tidak berubah. Mengalir begitu saja dalam perbincangan dan tawa membahana.

Pertemuan ini biasanya dimulai dengan ritual makan bersama. Setelah itu, akan ada perbincangan-perbincangan mengenai kisah masing-masing individu di kehidupannya. Sederhana memang. Namun, rasanya, cukup membuat garis di bibir tertarik.

Biasanya, setelah ritual itu berakhir, masih ada sisa waktu yang masih dapat dimanfaatkan bersama-sama. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke dan perkumpulan kecilnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _game center_ yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan besar di kotanya.

Dan di sinilah mereka kini berada. Di wahana permainan yang dikatakan tidak pantas di usia mereka yang sudah menginjak kepala dua. Fase dewasa. Namun, nampaknya, mereka tak ambil peduli.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri di sudut arena permainan saja. Tidak bergabung. Dan mereka mengerti kebiasaan lelaki itu. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain wahana yang mereka ingini masing-masing. Dan Sasuke kini asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Yakni menyimak kawanannya.

Ada Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji yang sudah terjun dalam wahana mobil-mobilan. Ada Sai, Hinata, Tenten dan Neji yang bergelut dengan wahana melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Lalu, ada Temari, Kiba, Lee dan Shino yang sibuk berharap pada wahana keberuntungan. Yakni keberuntungan mendapatkan _jackpot_ berupa tiket terbanyak yang bisa ditukar dengan hadiah.

Kebahagiaan mereka begitu kuat. Kehangatan dan ikatan di antara semuanya masih kental. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

_Apa ikatan seperti ini masih bisa terus berlanjut?_

Seketika, sebait pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Sasuke bergeming.

Ia menyadari satu hal. Mereka telah memiliki jalan kehidupannya masing-masing. Lantas, tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan kalau ikatan ini bisa pupus begitu saja?

Ia menggeleng kecil. Menepis asumsi-asumsi buruk itu. Kali ini, maniknya ia lempar ke sudut yang lain. Ke sudut di mana maniknya menemukan dua sosok yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Dua sosok sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk, tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Si kuning dan merah muda. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

Sepertinya, kedua orang itu tengah hanyut dalam obrolan mereka. Terlihat dari manik Sasuke, mereka sedang memperdebatkan hal yang seolah seru untuk mereka. Yang Sasuke ketahui, biasanya mereka akan memperdebatkan hal konyol yang tidak penting untuk dibahas.

Maka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aha, aku tahu!"

"Kau masih bisa menutup mulutmu 'kan?"

Pekikan Naruto dan pertanyaan kesal bercampur dengusan yang diajukan Sakura terdengar saat Sasuke sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis berambut gulali itu.

Naruto _nyengir_ seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura. "Tentu saja!"

Dan kali itu, ucapan Naruto mendapat sebuah tatapan dari Sasuke. Tatapan tidak mengerti. Yang dibalas oleh Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan _'kau tidak boleh tahu.'_

Namun, tak lama setelahnya, lelaki berambut kuning seperti durian itu justru memutuskan undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdalih untuk bergabung bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui. Dan kedua sosok berbeda _gender_ itu kini menatap punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Lucu ya, lelaki itu tidak berubah sama sekali." Tawa Sakura meluncur, masih dengan manik klorofilnya yang masih tertuju pada Naruto. Lelaki itu telah bergabung ke sisi Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu.

Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah gadis merah jambu itu. "Kau juga tidak berubah."

Sakura kini menolehkan wajahnya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku?"

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa kecil. Kali ini ia meninju lengan lelaki itu pelan.

"Kau juga sama." Sakura mendengus. "Masih dingin dan kaku."

Perkataan Sakura barusan, mampu membuat lelaki itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Namun, gadis itu tak ambil peduli. Justru ia menggoda lelaki itu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Begitu?" nada ketus yang terdengar kesal meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum.

Kali ini, Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke segala arah. Ke tempat di mana teman-temannya berada. Raut wajah kebahagiaan teman-temannya memenuhi ruang memorinya. Pekikan sekilas karena gemas dari mereka juga memadati indera pendengarannya. Menjadi musik yang menyenangkan. Begitu pula tawa mereka.

Dan lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang tadi sempat tertimbun, kini menyeruak kembali. Membuat jantungnya berdenyut gelisah. Khawatir.

Mungkin, Sasuke adalah tipe yang dingin, yang seolah tidak memperhatikan hal apapun. Tapi, jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia adalah orang yang amat peduli. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sangat menikmati ikatan yang terjalin diantara dirinya dengan kawanannya itu.

Maka, bukankah wajar, kalau ketakutan akan kehilangan ikatan itu patut untuk dipertanyakan?

"Ada apa?"

Suara Sakura sukses membuyarkan pikirannya. Seolah, gadis itu bisa menebak akan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Hanya diam. Maniknya masih ia tujukan pada teman-temannya. Tapi, terlihat jelas, kalau ada sesuatu yang tersirat di sana.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ya?" gadis itu kini menatap Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kini muncul berebutan di benaknya. Seolah timbul tenggelam. Membuatnya ragu untuk bersuara. Tapi, di lain sisi, ia ingin mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. "Apa—" Sasuke menelan salivanya susah payah. "—arti sahabat bagimu?"

Sakura terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sakura mendapati lelaki itu bertanya hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi, Sakura segera menepis keterkejutannya dan menjawab lelaki itu.

"Bagiku sahabat adalah saudara. Keluarga." Sakura melirikkan matanya ke atas seakan berpikir. "Menerima apapun kelebihan dan kekurangan kita. Menerima kebiasaan kita. Terlebih, menerima adanya keberadaan kita."

Jawaban Sakura mendapatkan lirikan dari lelaki itu lagi. Tatapannya masih menyiratkan sesuatu yang belum berubah.

"Apakah… kau pernah berpikir akan kehilangan… sahabat-sahabatmu?" Susah payah pertanyaan itu tersimpan, akhirnya terucap juga. Lelaki itu menelan salivanya seakan lega.

Sekilas Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun, tak lama, gadis itu tertawa kecil mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Oh, jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan?" gadis itu masih tertawa. "Kau takut ya kehilangan, Kami?"

Sepintas wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit memerah. Namun, lelaki itu dengan cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke masih terdiam. Dan kali ini, ia menatap gadis itu setelah berhasil memadamkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaannya.

Sakura perlahan menghentikan tawanya. Kali ini, gadis itu justru yang menengguk salivanya. Ekspresi gadis itu kini berubah. Terlihat lebih serius.

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan pasti. "Kau tahu, Sasuke, ada di mana waktu dapat menghilangkan satu persatu sahabatmu," ujarnya, "bahkan, bisa jadi suatu saat hanya menyisakan dirimu seorang diri."

Sejenak suara Sakura tertelan dalam angin yang entah berembus dari mana. Membuat Sasuke tertegun. Baginya pernyataan Sakura barusan, membuat otaknya kini berpikir keras. Logikanya pun berputar mencari pembantahan.

Bukankah berarti ikatan ini tidak ada apa-apanya? Ikatan ini jadi terdengar omong kosong? Terkesan percuma? Untuk apa merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam ikatan ini bila berakhir sirna?

Ekspresi Sasuke masih datar. Tapi di lain sisi, kegelisahannya mulai kentara karena lelaki itu menelan salivanya berulang-ulang kali. Namun, Sasuke mendapati hal lain, saat maniknya kini menangkap wajah Sakura yang tengah menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi percayalah, sesuai berjalannya waktu pula, yang sejatilah yang pasti akan kembali. Itu pasti."

Sakura kini menyentuh lengan lelaki itu, menghantarkan suatu kehangatan yang kini mengalir di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mendapati darahnya seakan berdesir. Kehangatan muncul di dalam dadanya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakan kekhawatiran itu seorang diri, Sasuke." Manik itu masih menatapnya penuh kelembutan. "Tapi aku, Naruto dan yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kali ini, Sasuke mengerti. Kali ini, Sasuke menyadari, arti dari ikatan yang terhubung darinya, Sakura, Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ikatan ini bukanlah omong kosong. Ikatan ini benar-benar nyata. Kebahagiaan ini sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri baginya.

Sasuke kini melempar tatapannya ke arah kawan-kawannya. Sedang Sakura, kini sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Entah mencari apa. Yang jelas kali ini, Sasuke menatap satu persatu kawanannya. Menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang menerima apapun kebiasaannya. Orang-orang yang menerima keberadaannya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa ikatan itu benar-benar ada.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan dari Sakura kini sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke terarah pada Sakura sepenuhnya. Tidak menjawab, namun, tatapannya terlihat seakan merespon gadis itu.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura entah kenapa membuatnya membeku. Satu detik, dua detik, lelaki itu masih diam terpaku. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, ekspresinya kini berubah, menunjukkan keterkejutannya saat satu kotak kecil bercorak kebiruan ditujukan Sakura padanya. Membuat hatinya menghangat dan menciptakan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Dan pertemuan kali ini seolah menjadi kado spesial di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

"_**Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke!"**_

.

.

.

**Owari**

_Otanjobi Omedeto! = selamat ulang tahun!_

**Happy birhthday ayam tercintakuuuu**. Maaf atas keterlambatan persembahan ini. Semoga SS jadi canon ya huhuuuu :').

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pertemuaaan kemarin sama teman-teman SMA-ku. Aaaaaaaa Twelve Science One, love youuuuuuuu! /tolongabaikan.

Terimakasih sudah mampir. Kritik dan Saran masih dibutuhkan :)

Nana


End file.
